


autumn leaves

by thisapathy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisapathy/pseuds/thisapathy
Summary: just some nostalgic rick/carl to fill the gaping hole carl's death left in my heart





	autumn leaves

**Author's Note:**

> AU: no apocalypse

Carl dozed on the couch as he waited for Rick to come home. Outside the air was crisp and cool with mid-November rustling of leaves. Chili was cooking on the stove and cornbread was in the oven. It was the perfect autumn evening except for one thing: Rick wasn’t home yet. He was working later into the evening than he normally would and Carl was lonely. Bear, their German Shepherd, was curled up next to Carl with his head on his knee. Still, Carl was lonely. He missed Rick when he worked late. He cherished the time they had left before Carl’s inevitable send-off to college. He hadn’t decided where he was going yet; there were several options. He pretended that his relationship with Rick wouldn’t weigh his decision, but he knew it would. Still, on the off chance Carl moved further away, he wanted to cherish every moment with Rick that he had left.

 

Just as Carl’s eyes closed he heard the sound of Rick’s old truck honk twice in the driveway. He grinned and got up as Bear did the same, trotting to the front door. Carl reached the window just in time to see Rick lock his truck and reach the door. Carl opened it, grinning. “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Rick smiled, kicking the door closed behind him.

 

Carl reached up with confident hands, pulling Rick’s hat off his head and giving him a gentle kiss.

 

Rick kissed back with a soft hum. “Smells good, is it ready?”

 

“Yeah, the cornbread should be—“ He was cut off by the elongated beep from the oven, signaling that the cornbread was done. He put Rick’s hand on the rack and went into the kitchen, pulling the cornbread out with pot holders. “Sit and I’ll serve you,” he said, not turning around.

 

Rick was behind him, though, and held his waist as he kissed the back of his head. “Thanks,” he said, going to grab a beer from the fridge.

 

Carl dished them up, taking the bowls over to the table and setting them down. “Would you pay attention to him?” he chuckled as he watched Bear desperately try to get Rick’s attention.

 

“Is someone getting neglected?” Rick teased, grinning as he stroked Bear’s head softly. “You know, not everyone can spoil him. One of us has to be the bad parent,” he chuckled.

 

“He’s a good boy,” Carl said, mock-offended. “You wanna take him on a walk after we eat?”

 

“Yeah.” Rick took a bite of chili and groaned softly. “That’s good,” he said, eyebrows raised.

 

“Thanks,” Carl smiled at him, shyly reaching over to settle his hand on top of Rick’s. He watched Rick silently, noting the bags under his eyes. Rick was tired. He was getting old, hair graying at the temples. But in Carl’s eyes, Rick was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen.

 

Rick raised Carl’s hand to his dry, chapped lips and kissed it. “You’re a beautiful sight after a long day.”

 

Carl laughed softly, shaking his head. “Stop,” he said. "You're so cheesy."

 

“’S true,” Rick shrugged. “Can’t help the truth, Car.”

 

“Okay, Dad,” Carl replied, but still grinned.

 

Rick picked a few pieces of cornbread off his slide and tossed them to Bear. They ate mostly in silence for the remainder of the meal but Carl didn’t mind. In fact, he couldn’t think of more comfortable silence he’d ever experienced. With Rick silence wasn’t always a bad thing. Sometimes it was comforting, filled with small smiles and glances from across the table.

 

Carl finished up and took his dishes to the sink. At the movement, Bear jumped up. He left the kitchen, returning with his leash in his mouth. Rick laughed a deep, rumbling laugh.  “That damn dog is so spoiled,” he said, shaking his head.

 

Carl laughed, reaching down to attach Bear’s leash. “He loves going on our walks. I do, too. Let’s go.”

 

Rick nodded, finishing the last bite of his dinner and standing. They walked to the door, slipping on their outerwear and heading out.

 

“You ready for winter?” Carl asked as Bear led the way down their street.  


“Nah,” Rick shook his head. “I hate the snow.”

 

Carl burrowed down further into his hoodie. “Me too,” he said, shivering.

 

Rick took notice, apparently, and removed his jacket to drape it over Carl’s shoulders.

 

“Thanks,” Carl smiled up at him, bumping their shoulders.

 

“Anytime,” Rick smiled, winking at him. Carl just laughed and shook his head.

 

♥

 

Later in the evening, Bear was curled up on his bed at the foot of their bed. Technically, it was Rick’s bed and Carl was sleeping it. But it was still their bed. Carl came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of faded pajama pants and one of Rick’s too-big t-shirts hanging off his small frame.

 

“You look cute,” Rick said, looking over his glasses.

 

“Flirt,” he retorted, climbing into bed.

 

Rick closed the book he’d been reading, tossing it to the floor. He leaned over, holding Carl’s hip and kissing him gently. “You look cute,” he repeated.

 

“How cute?” Carl asked, eyebrows raised.

 

Rick just grinned, kissing him again as he reached over blindly to turn off the bedside lamp.


End file.
